shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Ericson
Astrid Ericson is a Norwegian girl with a heavy accent. She is the sister of Erik Ericson, but lived in Europe with her mother, while he lived in America with his father. Storylines Classics Astrid's first appearance is in Surviving Europe. She meets Howard DeGeest, whom she develops an infatuation for. She follows him throughout Europe to their final spot, Spain, where she and Howard dance. Following an incident which occurred earlier, where Astrid threw coffee at a waitress, who realized that she was using someone's credit card, Hector falsely tells Astrid that the police are after her and she flees. The New Girl Astrid returns to the series in The New Girl. She is initially unaware of Howard's relationship with Zoe Davis, but does not resist flirting with him even after learning. Howard candidly tells her that he is happy with Zoe. This make her jealous and she ergo uses methods to ruin Zoe's Prom night, including giving her a by malodorous perfume. In attempt to make him jealous (which surprisingly partially works), she goes to Prom with Dex, but finally comes to terms with Zoe that she and Howard are happy. Although she remains envious of their relationship even after that, Astrid partakes in Howard, Sam and Hector's journey to find Zoe and bring her back to America. At the end of the three-part story, Astrid is revealed to start attending Le Academie du Renard. Astrid is then seen in the bonus scene of the episode Nice Girl Unleashed from season eleven of The New Girl, The Election, where she attends Jessica Blaire's new school and throws coffee at her after confirming that she is Jessica. Relationships Romantic Interests Howard DeGeest Astrid meets Howard in the episode, Surviving Europe and from here on has had a crush on Howard, and desperately chases after him. She constantly persuades Howard to break up with Zoe. While Astrid is in love with Howard, Howard thinks that Astrid is crazy and dislikes her, but doesn't tell her this as he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Dexter Albright Although she does not have any romantic feelings towards him, Astrid attends Prom with Dexter. She kisses him multiple times throughout the time, in attempt to make Howard jealous. Enemies Zoe Davis Astrid arrives in America, in search for her crush, Howard, who is in a relationship with Zoe. Upon learning, she continues flirting with Howard, angering Zoe. Zoe warns Astrid to stay away from Howard, which only angers Astrid more. Ergo, the night of Prom, Astrid attempts to sabotage Zoe's night, but is once more warned by Zoe to stop. This time, however, she listens, but remains jealous. However, despite her envy of Zoe, she agrees to helping Howard find Zoe, in season six of The New Girl, Zoe's Departure. Taylor Vale Probably because the two have differing natures (Astrid having an idiosyncratic nature, whereas Taylor has a pragmatic nature), the two constantly argue and maybe because she's friends with Zoe and helped Zoe saving her relationship with Howard. Personality Astrid is defined by others as crazy, as she often comes up with insane ideas, regardless of any situation. Most likely due to the fact that English is not her first language, Astrid constantly speaks in metaphors. She is also proven to be slightly irrational, as shown by her unwarranted hatred for Zoe Davis. Appearance Astrid has blonde hair and pink skin. She has sea blue eyes and wears red lipstick. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cheerleader